


Cover | Northwest Passage

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [98]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: It's been a while since I've read this fic but it's still fresh in my memory.One of the classic Sherlock Fanfiction ever written. And this cover is a little something for the author.Please support the author by giving comments and kudos at their works. Thank you very much! :)





	Cover | Northwest Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



[](https://imgur.com/hqAohzE)


End file.
